


Egos one shot book

by RockinRobin05



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinRobin05/pseuds/RockinRobin05
Summary: Basically a huge one shot book, featuring a ton of ship with your favorite egos. Lot of these were suggestion by some of my friends on discord, and I’m gonna have a lot of fun making them! Please feel free to suggest things. Even smut! (If I’m feeling bold. And don’t worry, I’ll put a warning if it is smut)
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Dr. Schneeplstien, Jameson Jackson/Darkiplier, Jameson Jackson/Googleplier, Jameson Jackson/Marvin the Magnificent, Marvin the Magnificent/Bim Trimmer, googleplier/antisepticeye
Kudos: 3





	Egos one shot book

The audience was in awe as the Magician on stage sent a series of fireworks into the sky, spelling out his name.  
‘Marvin the Magician.’  
He was by far one of the most amazing magicians around, as no one could figure out his magic skills. Some even conspirized that he could do real magic. Wild spells that could come out of his fingertip, just with a few murmurs of a word. 

The man on stage gave a big grin as he bowed, the crowd letting out a roar of an applause. He stood up right, and looked around the audience.  
“Hello ladies, gentleman, and anyone in between! Welcome to my magical performance!”   
The audience gave another round of applause, Marvins grin becoming wider. He fixed the cat mask that rested on his face, and he cleared his throat, silencing the audience.  
“For my very first trick, I need a volunteer! Raise your hand if you would like to come to the stage!” Several people raised their hands.   
Marvin scanned their faces, until he landed on a cheerful man wearing a bowler hat, and sporting a fancy mustache and monocle. He looked like something out of the 1920s, and Marvin would be lying if he didn’t think he was a good looking man. He pointed to the bowler hatted man.  
“You sir, the one with the bowler hat. Please, come up to the stage!”  
The man looked shocked as he climbed up to the stage. Marvin smiled at him.  
“Hello sir! What is your name?” He held a microphone up the mans mouth, but he didn’t say anything. He quickly pulled out a notepad and pen, and wrote something on it. He showed it to Marvin.  
‘Do you know sign language?’ The bowler hatted man looked shy, and Marvin grinned a bit. Marvin set the microphone on the stand, freeing up both of his hands.  
‘Yes, I do.’ Marvin signed, and the man smiled.  
‘My name is Jameson Jackson.’ The man shyly signed, and Marvin grinned.  
“Nice to meet you Jameson!” He smiled a bit, at the dapper man.  
“Now, for my trick, I would like you to step into this box.” He motions to the tall, but slim box on stage. Jameson does as he’s told, and steps in. Marvin walks up to the box. He signed to Jameson, asking if he was ok with the trick he was about to preform. Jameson nodded, and Marvin shut the door on the box.  
“Now, I shall make the gentleman inside the box, disappear!”  
He knocks on the box three times. The pause of silence is tense, and as Marvin opens the door, Jameson is gone. The crowd roars with applause once more. Marvin bows, grinning. He gets ready for his next trick.

When the curtain drops, Marvin heads for under the stage, where he finds Jameson sitting on the pillows that caught his fall. He hold out a hand for Jameson to take, and the man gladly grabs it. Marvin helps Jameson to his feet, and he gives Jameson an apologetic look.  
“You ok? I haven’t tried that trick as much, so I hope you weren’t hurt.”  
Jameson smiles, and nods.  
‘I'm quite ok chap, thank you. It was quite an honor to be a part of your act.’  
Marvin feels his face flush a bit red, and he smiles.  
“I’m glad you liked it.” Jameson smiles. Marvin helps lead him out from under the stage, and onto the stage. Jameson quickly writes something on his notepad, and rips out the page. He hands it to Marvin.  
‘My number,’ he signs. ‘If you don’t mind, I would like to contact you again sometime. Maybe you could see one of my famous puppet shows.’  
Jameson winked, and Marvin felt his face blossom again.  
“I would like that.” Marvin snapped his fingers, and a rose appeared in his hands. He handed the flower to Jameson.   
“I hope we meet again.” Marvin said, and Jameson nodded.  
‘So do I. Bye Marvin.’   
Jameson hopped off the stage, and towards a couple of people who appeared to be his friends. One with a snapback elbowed him, saying something that made his face turn a bright red. He slapped the man's arm, and Marvin chuckled. He was sure he would be meeting him again.


End file.
